Complications
by jieshika1993
Summary: Bakura wants Marik, but he isn't sure what to do about it. Thiefshipping with a little Deathshipping on the side. Rated T for language, but rating may change.


**A/N: **I really love thiefshipping. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

"I wanna hate-fuck him into next week," Bakura muttered in a tone somewhere between a growl and a sigh.

His hikari looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about, Kura?"

"Marik," Bakura said irritably, as if Ryou should already know – and honestly, he should have. Marik was Bakura's favorite topic of conversation these days.

"Ah," Ryou said. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Because I don't want to date the guy, I just want to fuck his brains out," was Bakura's impatient reply.

Ryou rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "I'm sick of hearing about it; just shut up already."

Bakura glared at his light, but said nothing else. He stood silently next to Ryou, eyeing Marik from across the room. The blonde-haired Egyptian was talking and laughing with Jou, the mutt that was dating Kaiba and always hung around with the Pharaoh and the Mini-Pharaoh.

"Why is Marik even friends with that guy? They don't have anything in common," Bakura said as he observed their exchange.

"Kura, I'm tired of hearing about your obsession with Marik," Ryou said, sighing heavily. "Either do something about it or stop stalking the guy."

"I don't stalk him!" Bakura objected heatedly.

"Whatever. I'm going to go talk to Yugi; why don't you go start a conversation with Marik if you're so worried about who he's friends with?" Ryou suggested before heading off to find the Mini-Pharaoh.

Bakura wanted to ignore Marik, but his obnoxious laughter was getting on Bakura's nerves, and he wanted to go find out what it was Jou was saying that was making him laugh so loudly – so he could make him stop, of course.

The surly white-haired teen approached the two blondes, frowning. "What are you two _yelling_ about over here?" He demanded.

"If we were yelling, you'd know what we were talking about, Kura," Marik pointed out with a grin. "Feeling left out, are we?"

"No," Bakura practically snarled. "Those horrid noises you were making were driving me nuts."

"Eh, I don't want to get involved in a lover's quarrel. Later, Marik," Jou said with a little wave.

Marik just smiled and waved back at him, but Bakura snapped, "We aren't lovers!"

"Everyone knows we aren't, Kura. You don't need to keep denying it." Marik smiled at Bakura now, his tone teasing. "So did you need something?"

"No. I already said, you were just getting on my nerves," Bakura said through gritted teeth.

"You gotta relax. Seriously, you're getting on _my_ nerves with how uptight you always are." Marik brightened. "I know! Why don't you and I go down to Barring's and get a drink? Come on, it'll be fun."

"Why would I want to go _anywhere_ with you?" Bakura asked exasperatedly.

"Because," Marik began with a smirk, "If you go and have some fun with me, I'll stop calling you Fluffy."

Eyeing him warily, Bakura asked, "Really?"

"Cross my heart," Marik nodded seriously.

"Alright," Bakura finally agreed reluctantly.

"Awesome!" Marik cheered. "I should go tell Malik. He rode with me. Although he's probably off sucking face with your much nicer counterpart," Marik said, speaking of his darker half.

Wincing at the thought of Ryou sucking face with anyone, Bakura said, "Ryou drove. He can give Malik a ride home."

"Yeah right," Marik snorted. "If you leave Ryou with the responsibility of taking him home, Malik will be going to _your_ home."

"Gross," Bakura groaned, wrinkling his nose. "Stop talking about Ryou doing disgusting things like that. Ryou's an angel. He doesn't even think about sex. Unless I'm talking about it, that is," Bakura corrected himself.

Laughing, Marik gestured for Bakura to follow him. "C'mon, we'll take my bike."

"Bars are stupid," Bakura muttered as he followed Marik outside of the apartment building. The gang had gathered at the Mini-Pharaoh's apartment for something; Bakura hadn't really been paying attention to what the said something was when Ryou told him. He'd only agreed to go because Ryou told him Marik would be there. Don't make assumptions or anything – Bakura thought Marik was the most fucking annoying person he'd ever met. But when he didn't have to converse with the idiot, he made for some incredible eye-candy, and Bakura would admit he entertained one or two fantasies about the boy. It was something about the way Marik moved, Bakura claimed when he ranted to Ryou about Marik. The way he moved, the way he smiled, the way he smelled. But, he continuously insisted, Marik drove him up the goddamn wall. If he ever _did_ get the opportunity to fuck him, he'd have to tape his mouth shut so he wouldn't have to hear Marik talk – and the subject of gagging Marik always brought to mind more interesting things he could do to Marik, which was always when Ryou decided he'd heard enough.

"Bars are fun," Marik argued. "I always meet the most interesting people there."

"What are you even doing going to bars, anyway? You're only like 19, aren't you?" Bakura inquired as he swung his leg over the motorcycle behind Marik.

Scoffing, Marik turned and gave him a disbelieving look. "Bakura, I'm 22. You really don't pay a bit of attention to me, do you?"

"You're not 22," Bakura objected. "You were only 16 when we met."

Laughing a little as he started the bike, Marik said, "We've known each other for a really long time, Kura."

Marik started driving, so Bakura remained silent. Had it really been _six years_ since the first time he'd laid eyes on Marik? He still remembered their first encounter like it was yesterday, and the way Marik had looked – young and energetic, a hard look in his eyes, with windblown hair and a cocky smirk – still stuck in Bakura's mind. He didn't look much different now, though the boy's blonde hair was a bit shorter and the hardness about him was gone; the latter Bakura attributed to the fact that his darker side no longer inhabited the same body as him. The way that worked still confused Bakura; after all, he and Yami had been separate entities from Yugi and Ryou, but Malik was just a darker side of Marik's own personality. Well, Bakura wasn't going to question it – he found Marik much more attractive when he didn't have that other side to him. And Malik kept Ryou occupied, which was nice for Bakura. He still pretended not the know that Ryou and Malik had a physical relationship, but he did acknowledge that the two were close, which kept Ryou out of his hair and allowed him to bring men home to the apartment, since Ryou spent most of his time at the apartment Marik and Malik shared.

As if reading Bakura's mind, Marik called over his shoulder, "Ryou's been over a lot lately, you know. Says you're always bringing guys home and chasing him out of the apartment."

"That's a lie," Bakura said immediately. "I only bring guys home if I know he isn't going to be there already."

Marik flashed him a brief grin. "Yeah, I figured. I know you'd do just about anything for him. He just wants an excuse for being at the apartment so often." Marik cut the engine on his bike as he pulled in to a parking space in front of the bar. "It's getting a little annoying. Those two are always going at it at the weirdest hours. They wake me up at 6:00 A.M. all the time – all that banging is driving me nuts," Marik added, grimacing.

"_Do not talk about it,_" Bakura growled. "I already told you, Ryou doesn't do those sorts of things."

"If you say so," Marik laughed and shook his head. The two of them headed into Barring's, a bar Marik frequented and Bakura had visited a couple times. "Hey James," Marik said cheerfully to the bartender as the two of them slid onto barstools. "Can I get a shot of Jack? And whatever Kura wants," Marik waved a hand in Bakura's direction.

"I can buy my own drink," Bakura said to Marik after he ordered.

"Eh, I blackmailed you into coming with me; the least I can do is buy your alcohol," Marik said with a shrug.

"That's true," Bakura agreed, shooting Marik a snarky grin as he knocked back the shot of tequila the bartender sat in front of him.

Several shots later, Bakura was comfortably drunk. He squinted at Marik through slightly-blurred vision and asked, "Why won't you sit still?"

Marik grinned at him and took a sip of his beer. After the first shot, he'd ordered a beer and had been nursing it ever since. Bakura, on the other hand, had been knocking back shots like a man dying of thirst. Bakura rarely drank, and it was obvious to Marik he didn't know his limits.

"I do pay attention to you, you know," Bakura said suddenly, looking down at the bar. "I may not know how old you are, but it's not like I don't know anything about you."

"I know you do, Kura," Marik said, sounding amused.

Frowning, Bakura asked, "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what? Kura?"

"Yeah. Ryou's the only one who calls me Kura, except you."

"Well, because we're friends," Marik shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

"We're not friends."

"We aren't?" Marik looked a little surprised at Bakura's announcement.

"Of course we aren't," Bakura scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're the most obnoxious person I've ever met. I only put up with you because you're nice to look at."

Marik sat silently for a long time, staring down at his beer while Bakura attempted to get his thoughts straight and failed.

"So you don't like me at all?" Marik asked timidly, his voice wavering slightly.

"Hell no I don't like you," Bakura laughed. "The only things I like about you are your pretty face and the way your ass looks in those tight jeans of yours." After a moment of consideration, Bakura said, "That can't come as much of a surprise to you. I'm always telling you how annoying you are."

"I didn't think you meant it," Marik said quietly. "You say the same things about Ryou, but you love him."

Bakura pondered this. "Yeah, but Ryou's different."

"How?" Marik pressed.

"Just is," Bakura said. "Why does it matter, anyway? You don't like me either."

"That isn't true. I like you a lot. Like I just said, I thought we were friends," Marik said glumly.

Even in Bakura's inebriated state, he could tell how disappointed Marik was. "Hey, don't take it so personally. I don't like anyone really. Just Ryou."

"Oh, bullshit," Marik snapped, surprising Bakura. "You just like to pretend you're too tough to care about anyone. But I know for a fact you and Yami are friends. And no matter how much you deny it, you care about me."

"If that makes you feel better, sure," Bakura rolled his eyes. "But really, Marik, you annoy the piss outta me."

"Why do I annoy you so much?" Marik demanded impatiently.

"You're always _talking_. It's exhausting how much you talk," Bakura said immediately. "I can't keep up with you most of the time. And you're always so _happy_. I get enough of that from Ryou. And you always want me to do shit with you. Watch a movie, go for a walk, 'hang out'."

"You complain constantly about that stuff, but you never tell me no," Marik said logically.

"That's because I don't like disappointing you." The words fell out of Bakura's mouth before he could stop them.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it when you're sad." Goddammit, why couldn't Bakura keep his mouth shut? "I love it when you smile. I know if I told you I didn't want to spend time with you it would make you upset."

"So you never actually want to do anything with me; you just don't want me to be upset?"

Bakura frowned. That didn't sound quite right. "I like doing things with you."

"Why? You said I'm annoying."

"I don't know, okay?" Bakura said, frustrated. "I don't know why I like being around you. I don't know why being with you makes me happy. Ryou doesn't know either. I ask him all the time for advice but he's no help at all. He just tells me he's tired of hearing me talk about you so much."

"You talk about me?" A small smile spread over Marik's face.

"Just about how much you annoy me!" Bakura insisted. "And how much I wanna fuck you. Jesus Christ, do I want to fuck you. You're always running around in your little belly-shirts and tight pants; it's like you're _trying _to make me crazy."

"So why have you never asked me to sleep with you?"

"Ryou says it's bad manners to tape someone's mouth shut during sex," Bakura snickered. "I'm sure that's the only way I could stand to have sex with you."

Suddenly, Marik's mouth was on Bakura's ear and Bakura's head was spinning. Marik's breath was hot when he whispered, "I think my mouth would probably be too occupied to talk, don't you?"

Staring dumbly at Marik, Bakura tried to get his intoxicated brain to process the words. "Is that an invitation, then?" Bakura finally asked, his heart racing.

"It is if you're interested."

It was all Bakura could do to keep his mouth from dropping open. "Hell yeah I'm interested," he said eagerly.

Standing, Marik pulled out his wallet and dropped some cash on the bar to cover his and Bakura's drinks. "Let's go, then. Text Ryou and see if he and Malik are at your place or mine."

Fumbling with his phone as he walked, Bakura managed to send a short text to his hikari: **Are you and the psycho at our apartment or his?**

Ryou's reply was immediate: **Ours. Sorry Kura. We'll keep it down.**

Bakura grinned as he sent back one last text to Ryou: **Don't worry about it. I'm not coming home tonight.**

He climbed on the back of the motorcycle with only a little effort. Wrapping his arms around Marik's waist, his face flushed bright red when he touched the bare flesh of Marik's midriff. "They're at my apartment," he told Marik over the roar of the engine.

"My place it is, then."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really enjoying writing this, so if you enjoyed reading it, please let me know! ^_^ Reviews always make my day~


End file.
